Far From Ideal
by Bastetmoon
Summary: Far from ideal, those three words that perfectly describe his position. How can you choose between your heart and your duty to your country? "Arranged marriages hardly ever ended well; more often than not they ended in bitterness and hard feelings" Or at least that's what Zuko told himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first time writing an Avatar story so try and bear with it. The first chapter might be a little rough, but that's just because I had to get everything in so that the story would make sense. Also although I did not read it I understand Zuko and Mai broke up in The Promise so I'm going off that. Hope you all like it! Tell me what you think.**

"Zuko sit," Uncle Iroh gestured to one of the many plush sofas, "We have something we need to discuss."

Fire Lord Zuko frowned. This was not usually how their afternoon tea sessions began. Since taking the throne three years ago Zuko made an effort to have tea with his uncle whenever he visited from Ba Sing Se. Usually they would simply chit chat about happenings in the four nations, or else his uncle would offer his wisdom on various matters of the state. However, today Iroh's voice was more serious than usual.

Zuko sat on the edge of the couch while his uncle poured tea, and when he was done he asked, "What is it? Has something happened to Aang or the others?"

"No," Iroh stirred his cup absentmindedly, "It is about you Fire Lord Zuko. Despite your hard work there is still much instability within the Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes widened, was his uncle saying that he was doing an unfit job of ruling?

"I am not saying you have not done a good job," Iroh said quickly, "Indeed you have done much for the people. However there is a growing fear among the people that should you die there would be no successor to take your place."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you suggesting?" Although he believed he already knew it was something he did not like to consider.

"If you were to marry-"

"Marry?!" Zuko practialy yelped.

"It would satisfy your citizens as well as provide for the future of the nation. Not to mention it would send a very clear message of stability to the rest of the world." Iroh said calmly.

"I am only twenty! That is too young" He did not mention the other reason he wished to wait. Mai, after she left Zuko had been devastated. He still hoped to make amends with her, but if he was to marry then that put aside all chances of reconciliation.

"It is young," His uncle agreed, "And there have been Fire Lords who ruled without a woman at their side. However, I think in your case it would only help. The Fire nation has struggled with trade these last three years. There are still strong groups of loyalists, those who want to see you over thrown and return to the ways of your father. This, and of course old grievances have made merchants wary to trade with you. They worry that the Fire Nation will dissolve into chaos at the slightest provocation. A royal marriage would help to solidify your claim to the throne, and of course show the world that the turmoil has ended."

Zuko pressed his fingers together and examined them. Years of fire bending, as well as the three years of banishment had left them calloused and tough. They did not look like the hands of a leader of men. Slowly he looked up to meet his uncles eyes.

"And who would you suggest I marry?" He said bitterly.

"There are many daughters of noblemen you might consider."

"So then you are suggesting an arranged marriage? I do not want to be paired off with some silly noblewoman I don't even know."

"There are always your old friends Mai and Ty Lee?"

Zuko shook his head, "Not Mai."

"What about Ty lee?"

"She is a Kyoshi warrior now."

"I that case you are left with few options but a political marriage."Zuko started to protested but Iroh cut him off, "Just remember that you would not be doing this for you but for your country."

Zuko weighed the options in his mind. If he refused to marry (at least for now) he would be able to find someone who he truly wished to be with. However, it was a decision that might jeopardize everything he had worked for. On the other hand, if he accepted the proposition it would mean stability of the Fire Nation Royal Family, clear proof that the darkness of the hundred year war had been left behind. But it could also mean a lifetime of unhappiness and regret for Zuko. Arranged marriages hardly ever ended well; more often than not they ended in bitterness and hard feelings. Then again it was not his right to put his needs against those of his country. "I suppose I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice Zuko. But you must decide for yourself which is the right one."

"My heart or my head." He muttered quiet enough that his uncle would not hear. After several minutes of silence Zuko sighed, "I will consider it." But inside his heart felt like a stone, heavy in his chest.

.0.

Zuko smiled as the sky bison descended into the tiled courtyard. It had been almost a year since he had last seen his friends. Between his duties as Fire Lord, and Aang's as the Avatar it made casual get together difficult. Zuko was delighted to see that not only were Katara and Aang present but also Toph, Sokka, and even Suki. As Appa landed in the courtyard Aang bounded from the saddle. He had grown several inches since last Zuko had seen him, almost as tall as Zuko himself, most of the babyish features had disappeared from his face. Everyone else climbed down and rushed forward to embrace Zuko.

He cleared his throat fully aware that several courtiers were watching with open mouths at the breach in custom, "Aren't we all getting a bit too old for group hugs."

Toph punched his arm, "Shut up Sparkey! We are never too old for hugs!"

Zuko laughed and massaged his arm. He didn't doubt that he would have a bruise there tomorrow. Toph had only gotten stronger with age. "What brings you all here?" Zuko finally asked when they had finished saying hello.

"Well we heard someone was getting married." Toph said in a somewhat accusatory tone.

Zuko sighed, "My uncle told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, so we're all here to offer you our sage wisdom." Aang beamed.

"I still can't believe it." Sokka said, "I thought I was getting ahead of all of you."

Zuko shot Sokka a strange look, but then noticed the blue stone pendent hanging at Sukki's throat. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I was about time if you ask me." Sukki leaned forward conspiratorially, "If you ask me I think Sokka was having a hard time carving it."

Everyone laughed but Sokka who puffed out his chest indignantly, "I was not! I was just taking my time, you'll notice what a good job I did."

"I know." Suki said and kissed him on the cheek making Sokka grin.

.0.

"Well this ones kinda pretty."

Sokka and Zuko sat together at a desk, poring over the files Uncle Iroh had given them. Zuko was supposed to choose between the seven girls that were his "options". However it had been over a week and Zuko was no were near making a decision. To him they all seemed petty, shallow, and vain. Zuko had asked Sokka and Aang to look things over in the hopes that their incite might help him decide. However, Aang had gotten bored—he might no longer look as young but he was still every bit as energetic—so now it was just Sokka and Zuko.

Zuko threw his head back in defeat, "This is ridiculous! How can I just be expected to decide something like this overnight?!"

"Hey get that this isn't ideal, but at least you can still choose." Leave it to Sokka to be the optimist.

"I don't know it just feels so wrong. I feel like I'm just buying her."

There was heavy silence as Sokka shuffled through the papers.

"What about Satu?"

"Who?" As much as he had tried to concentrate all the names seemed to run together in his mind.

"Satu Chei Ton." Sokka pulled out her portrait, a teenage looking girl with sad almond eyes and a pinched mouth.

"Isn't she the one who's first husband died in a naval accident?" As well as a portrait each file contained a brief description of the girl in question: her likes, dislikes, and a short summary of her life.

"No that was Jian," said Sokka consulting his list, "It says here that Satu lives in Fire Fountain City with her parents and two sisters. She enjoys poetry, reading, and taking strolls in the garden."

"She sounds borring."

"Listen to this. Satu is highly educated on politics and other social matters." Sokka beamed triumphantly but Zuko just groaned and rested his forehead on the desks cool surface.

"That's not really what the wife of the Fire Lord does Sokka. Sure she's an inspiration to her people but the title of Fire Lady doesn't really carry much weight. It will still be my job to oversee foreign and domestic affairs."

"Oh." Sokka looked slightly crestfallen. "Well if you ask me she's still the best. At least she doesn't have a pet pygmy Puma name Foofoo." Zuko smiled that had been in one of the first files he had read.

"You really think she's the best." Zuko reached over and grabbed the file. He scanned the file; she was a non-bender, 18 years old, raised in the wealthy family of an official. Then he turned over to her portrait. Her sad eyes seemed to follow him. Zuko threw down the folder, "Fine."

"I can't believe it!" Sokka exclaimed to no one in particular, "Zuko's getting married! Come here buddy!" Zuko barely managed to ward off Sokka's hug, "We should tell the other's. That way we can celebrate."

Zuko smiled but he didn't feel like celebrating. He was getting married, to a girl he didn't even know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter two! In this chapter you finally get to meet Satu. Also does anyone know when Legend of Korra Book 2 spirits comes out?**

** Any who enjoy: **

Satu concentrated on her fingers as they darted across the reed pipes wooden surface, shaping each note that would in turn shape a melody. To her the notes sounded ethereal, not perfect for she was no master but the tone was high and lofty, like birdsong. Satu loved birds, especially the little sparoketes that would sometimes perch on the wall of the garden and sing to her. They were so happy, free from the concerns of people.

"Satu! Do not pause you will give the impression of laziness!" She started and realized that in her momentary lapse in concentration she had stopped playing. Satu's mother Lady Chei Ton stood in the door way her permanent scowl fixed in place. In her hand was a scroll.

"I'm sorry mother." Satu inclined her head. She had not even noticed her mother's arrival, she often moved through the house soft and silent until she was right at your throat.

Lady Chei Ton pursed her lips, "Next time pay more attention to what you are doing, it is ill becoming too loose focus in public." She paused and her face took on a more relaxed expression than Satu had ever seen, "However, I did not come to reprimand your poor performance on the reed flute." She unfurled the scroll and Satu noticed a golden seal stamped neatly in one corner, "Your father received this letter early this morning. It is from the royal palace, indeed from the Fire Lord himself." _The Fire Lord?_ Satu wondered why he would send them a letter, her father was only a minor government official. "It is a request for you to go to the palace in one week's time. Fire Lord Zuko has formally asked for your hand in marriage."

On the outside Satu showed nothing more than the cool exterior she had perfected for year, but on the inside she was reeling. _The Fire Lord?_ Her parents were loyalists, surely they would not give her up to Fire Lord that they disapproved of? No, they would not allow it. She was sure. However, her conviction was short lived.

"Although your father and I do not agree with many of Fire Lord Zuko's decisions, we _have _agreed that this would be a remarkable step up for this family." She smoothed the sheet of paper with one dainty hand, "We have agreed to the engagement and a messenger hawk was sent off only minutes ago with our reply."

"I'm getting married?!" It was not the most intelligent reply Satu could've responded with however her mother seemed not to notice.

"In one week you will be transported to the capitol! Your father and I are very proud; you have brought much honor to this family. I will admit I had doubts about arranging your marriage but it seems I was mistaken." She gave a watery smile and extended the letter for Satu to take. "I thought you might want to keep this as a memento until you meet your future husband for the first time." With that she swept from the room.

Satu collapsed in shock onto her bed, the note clamped tightly in one fist. If she had been a fire bender she expected it would have caught aflame. She had never in her life given a serious thought to marriage. Of course as all little girls do she had imagined her wedding, and her older sister was married, but it had always seemed like some far off occasion. Now she would have to stare it in the face. She supposed she should not be surprised, she was eighteen already, not terribly old of course but old enough. Neither was the idea of an arranged marriage. Her sister's had been as was her parents. It was the idea of marrying the Fire Lord that scared her. Satu knew almost nothing about Fire Lord Zuko. She had always lived a sheltered life, homeschooled from an early age she was taught to believe in the greatness of the Fire Nation. The hundred year war was just the way they shared this greatness with the world. The new Fire Lord had ended all that, betraying his country and joining the Avatar. She sometimes heard her parents muttering late at night that "Something had to be done or else the power of the whole nation would fade."

The only relief in her predicament was that she would no longer be forced to endure the rigorous lessons in manners and politics. But as wife to the fire lord she would be just as subdued. Satu had always live a life behind bars, it just so happened that her parents had now found the perfect cage.

.0.

Zuko panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. Aang noticed he was no longer moving and sent a pillar of fire towards him. Zuko rolled easily avoiding the blast then launched his counter attack.

They had been sparring for a good half hour and still neither had the upper hand. Zuko was exhausted however he was pleased to notice that Aang was just as tired. Aang may be the avatar but they were still well matched when it came to fire bending. Neither was able to gain any ground on the other. He enjoyed the challenge, his duties as Fire Lord rarely allowed him time for sparring matches. It helped to relive much of the frustration and pent up stress that he had internalized.

It had been Aang's suggestion actually. That morning Zuko had formally announced his engagement to Lady Chei Ton. Mai had been present, and though they had been apart for two year there had still been a look of betrayal in her eyes. After that he had dismissed his counsel and spent much of the day sulking in his study. Aang had convinced him to train, saying that it would be a much more productive way to relies anger than "moping around in the dark."

So far it had been marginally helpful. Although Zuko's problems had not disappeared he had managed to push them to the back of him mind for a short while.

"I think we should take a break." Aang panted. Zuko nodded and the two trooped were Katara had been watching. The others had all been preoccupied, Sokka and Suki had disappeared together around lunch, and Toph was nowhere to be seen.

Someone put their hand on Zuko's shoulder and he started before realizing it was only Katara.

"I hope you realize this will all turn out all right eventually." She smiled kindly.

Zuko scowled, way for Katara to remind him right as he'd managed to temporarily forget.

"Yeah." Aang joined in, "Just try and keep an open mind. I'm sure you'll have a lot in common."

"Maybe." Zuko said unconvinced, "It just doesn't feel right."

.0.

Satu stepped into the palanquin. She was not tall, but the ceiling was low and she had to bow her head to avoid messing up her elaborate top knot. Her face was half covered in a strip of red silk—an old tradition her mother had told her—but through it she managed to catch a last glimpse of her family before the curtains swished shut. Her mother, dressed up in her finest silks, her father, tall and menacing, even her two sisters looking lovely as they raised their hands in farewell. Then she was moving, leaving behind the life she had known, going into the unknown.

.0.

Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph stood at one of the large windows that overlooked the palace entrance. A large crowd was gathered, people lined the streets. Word of the engagement had gotten out and now half the fire nation had arrived to see their future Fire Lady. Slowly a palanquin escorted by a dozen or so guards came into view.

"Shouldn't you be down there Zuko?" Katara asked momentarily turning away from the window.

"No." Zuko frowned, "As soon as she crosses the palace threshold a dozen or so ladies in waiting will probably descend and take her off to get ready for the banquet."

"But she's your fiancé! Shouldn't you go meet her?"

"I will…later." Katara didn't argue any more but she wore a look of disapproval on her face.

They all turned back to the window. As the palanquin passed by citizens would call out praising their future leader.

"See they love her!" Sokka exclaimed, "You gotta admit Zuko. I did a good job picking your wife."

"I though Zuko picked." Toph said in mild surprise.

"No Sokka did." Zuko said. Suki frowned but at that moment the palanquin stopped in front of the palace gates.

They all held their breaths as a pale hand drew aside the curtain, and a small foot was extended from within. Satu Chei Ton emerged clad in fine silks and damasks. Her dark hair was done in an elaborate top knot. She was small, a head or so shorter that himself Zuko thought. Her skin was a fine ivory. He leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of her face but it was obscured. A thin veil of red silk covered the upper part of her face. All that could be seen was a pair of lips painted crimson. Then the gated opened and she slipped inside and out of view.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Katara exclaimed, "Why was her face covered?"

"I think it's an old tradition, something about a bride hiding her face until she enters her husband's house." Zuko frowned he remembered his mother once saying something about it when he was little, "But not many families still follow that kind of thinking. It's very old fashioned."

The doors slammed shut. Satu Chei Ton was in the palace, and now Zuko was going to have to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to post, however I'm on vacation in Italy right now so writing opportunities have been kind of few and far between. Well, I hope you all enjoy it, and if you've got any constructive criticism or suggestions or anything please let me know. **

As soon as her ladies maids deposited her in her new room Satu ripped the veil away from her face. Her mother had insisted she wear it, an old family tradition passed down through generations. No doubt she mother would've wanted her to wear it right up to her wedding day but that was impractical. Beside, Satu realized with glee, she no longer belonged to her mother, no longer had to follow her rules. Still she had agreed to wear the red veil as she entered the palace. Though the fabric was sheer it still made seeing near impossible. Satu had been afraid she would trip exiting the palanquin, indeed she had stumbled slightly but she hoped no one had noticed. After passing through the gates a group of women who claimed to be her ladies in waiting led her off. As of yet Satu had seen no sign of Fire Lord Zuko and vaguely wondered when she would see him.

Now with the veil removed Satu starred around her surroundings in awe. Everything was black, gold, or crimson. The room itself was dark, the windows drawn with heavy red curtains, illuminated only by a few dim lamps. The air was stifling. The curtains may have blocked out the sun but they only intensified the heat of a fire nation summer. Satu glanced around to make sure she truly was alone before undoing the sash of her outer robe. The heavy fabric fell in a heap to the floor, leaving her standing in only a thin under robe.

As her eyes swept around the room something on the vanity table caught her eye. Drawing closer she saw that it was a framed painting of a young girl. She couldn't have been older than ten or eleven but an evil sort of glee shone in her eyes, captured by the artist's careful brushstrokes. Her dark hair was done up simply, except for two strips near the front that hung in her face. The small flame shaped crown nestled in her bun was the only indication that she was royalty. Satu recognized her: the old crown princess Azula.

Of course Satu had never met the fire nation princess but during the war she had been such an icon to her people that almost everyone knew her face. After the war ended there were many rumors about what happened to her. Some said she had gone insane and was now in an institution, others said she was rotting in a jail cells somewhere, and still others said that she had been murdered by her own brother, Fire Lord Zuko.

Behind her someone cleared their throat and she jumped. Satu spun around only to come face to face with the Fire Lord.

.0.

Zuko looked into the face of his future wife. She had the typical fire nation look, gold eyes, inky hair, and pale skin. Beautiful, he supposed, in a classic kind of way, like a girl you might see in an ink painting. However, he was painfully aware of how small and fragile she looked. At least a head shorter than him, the heavy silks she had worn had made her appear larger than she was. Now without them she looked as though a single gust of wind might blow her away. _I'm marrying a child!_ Zuko thought with horror.

She seemed to have just realized that all she wore was the thin under robe because a faint blush tinged her cheeks. Then she gave the traditional bow.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Her voice was soft yet gave no hint of emotion. "You have bestowed a great honor on me and the rest of my family."

He nodded, "Lady Satu. I hope you find your rooms satisfactory." Actually Zuko had protested giving his sisters old room to his new fiancé. However, his advisers had pointed out that as the new princess of the fire nation (she had become an honorary princess the moment he announced their engagement) it would be only proper for her to live in the princesses quarters. Besides she would not be there forever, only until their marriage at which time she would move to the Fire Lady's chambers.

She smiled slightly, "Yes thank you. I believe they will do very nicely. Although," she glanced around, "I might have to bring in some vases of flowers to brighten it up."

"Flowers?" Zuko looked at her incredulously.

Satu nodded seriously, "Indeed. Fire Lilies are my favorite but sadly they only bloom once a year. I do like peonies quite a bit thought."

He felt like whacking his head against the wall a few times for good measure. Here he was meeting his betrothed for the first time, and what were they talking about? Flowers.

"So… um is this your first time in the capitol?" he asked hoping to change the conversation.

She smiled innocently, "Oh yes, my first time out of my hometown actually."

"Really?"

"Of course. I couldn't just go wandering all over the country no could I. That wouldn't really be proper of a young lady now would it?" She said it blandly, like something that she had said a thousand times before.

"Oh." He found it hard to imagine—after traveling all over the world—staying in one city for his whole life. "Do you like it here so far?" He was starting to run out of topic to discuss, and Satu wasn't exactly helping things.

"Yes I like it very much." She turned and walked back to where her outer clothes were crumpled on the floor. "Your majesty I mean no offence but you should go, I must get changed for the feast later." She bowed again before Zuko could reach the door and he felt a prickle of irritation. He wished she would stop being so formal. She was his fiancé not a servant. Also there was the way in which she responded to everything, quiet and reserved, like she was reciting the answers out of a book. Still he allowed the door to swing silently shut behind him.

Sokka was waiting outside, a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"So?" He asked as Zuko passed, "How'd it go?" And when Zuko just made a frustrated noise, "That bad huh? I mean I can imagine it being kinda awkward but—"

"I don't think awkward even begins to describe this."

.0.

Satu allowed herself to be gently steered through the crowd of fire nation nobles. Many leaned forward in anticipation of seeing the face of the future fire lady. She knew many girls would covet such attention, however, Satu found the thousands of eyes disconcerting. She wasn't used to being looked at, growing up in a small town, closeted in her house more often than not, it couldn't be said that she was much accustomed to society.

Still she tried to look the part of a future ruler. Her hair was carefully piled on top of her head and pinned with several ornamental flowers, and her ruby gown was flawless. The fire lord held her arm, guiding her towards the table. They had not spoken since he had greeted her in her new chambers. Satu had no doubt of what her mother might say if she learned that during her first meeting with the fire lord she had been wearing nothing more than a thin slip. However, Satu decided she didn't much care. Her mother no longer had any power over her.

Despite it all she had done her best to appear polite and gracious to fire lord Zuko. She had minded her manners and was careful not to let too much of her opinions creep into their discussion. _If you could even call it that!_ The only really interesting part, she thought, had been when he had first assessed her with his eyes. Not that he said anything, but she could tell by the way he had looked her up and down. It was rather like being stripped down and evaluated, and rather uncomfortable at that, but then again it wasn't something that happened every day.

As she took her place on Fire Lord Zuko's right she noticed a young man with a bald head and strange blue tattoos in the shape of arrows. She'd studied the hundred year war and knew all about how the fire lord had worked together with the avatar, but she hadn't been expecting him to be here. At the moment he was deep in discussion with a brown haired girl in blue robes who was sitting across from him.

Dinner progressed in a never ending stream of food. Satu was careful to take only a small amount, because supposedly it was ill becoming for a woman to eat much in public. Not that anyone else seemed to mind. Only a few feet away a black haired girl with blind sightless eyes was stuffing her mouth full of food.

She tried to make polite conversation with Zuko, always careful to address him as your majesty or Fire Lord. However, he didn't seem much interested in talking to her. _I'm not surprised,_ she thought gloomily, _it's not exactly like I'm a wealth of information. Why talk to me when there are more interesting people around. _Instead he spent most of the meal deep in conversation with a man in blue water tribe raiment whose hair was pulled up into a ponytail. So instead she just sat there trying to smile pleasantly even though on the inside she just wanted to go curl up on her own somewhere.

Suddenly feeling eyes upon her, Satu glanced down the table. A young woman dressed all in black had fixed her with an icy stare. Satu didn't need anyone to tell her who she was. It was Mai. Even the lowliest peasant knew who she was, the girlfriend of Fire Lord Zuko. However they had not been seen together in over a year, and Satu hadn't realized she was still at the palace. Her glare was unnerving, and in her left hand she fingered a small knife as though with half a mind to throw it. Satu averted her eyes, however, as the night dragged on she could feel Mai's gaze that never once left her face.

_Good, _she thought, _one person in this whole palace who hates me as much as I hate myself. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! First I'd like to thank Moon White Rose, Franny, Celestina4love, Sitiah3, giggle-like-crazy, Mightyisis, and Rachael Hyuuga for your amazing reviews. Several of you have commented on grammatical errors in this story. I'll admit I am horrible at editing, so I'm going to be letting one of my friends help me edit from now on and hopefully clean things up (my thanks to you Jamantha!)**

**Mightisis- Yes you will be seeing Azula in this story, she actually ends up playing a bit of a role in the plot. Now I'm not saying she's going to break out of the asylum or anything but she will be involved.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Zuko sat at the head of a long table lined with his closest advisors.

"Your majesty, as you knows trade is at an all time low. The war fostered some hard feelings in the earth kingdom. Many trading companies still refuse to do business with the fire nation. However—" The minister of trade, a wizened old man was addressing the room. It was the same old problem. Ever since the end of the war the Fire Nation had found it difficult to find trade options. The funding of the war had greatly drained the imperial treasury, and despite the war's end many towns still refused to trade with their once enemy. Now years later, though the Fire Nation had shook off most of its debt trade arrangements were still an issue.

Despite the situation at hand, Zuko's mind was a thousand miles away. A shame really, because as Fire Lord he didn't have much time to waste. That morning a date had finally been set for the wedding. It would be in the fall, only two months away. And although she had a constant presence at meals and other formal events, he had not exchanged more than a handful of words with Satu. Although he had tried to initiate conversation several times she seemed unable to speak in anything other than polite learned responses. He had even gone so far as to ask her opinion on the trade options. Her response had been "It is not my place to have such opinions on matters of the state." At that point Zuko had taken his leave, unable to stand any more. She was not like Mai, who may have tried to hide her emotions but really did care. She had no opinion on anything—except maybe flowers—and seemed only concerned with being presented as a perfect lady.

To make matters worse, a little less than a week ago Aang, Katara, and Toph had all departed, as well as his uncle who was headed back to his tea shop. They had all promised to return for the wedding, not that he was very enthused. Zuko was glad at least that Sokka and Suki would be staying. Although Sokka did still call him an "angry jerk" on occasion, their presence would hopefully keep him sane.

Zuko may not have gotten along well with his betrothed; however, his engagement had as a whole had the desired effect. The people of the Fire Nation adored their future Fire Lady. Women sold Princess Satu dolls in the market and all brides wanted to wear red veils. It pleased him to see his subjects so happy.

"Fire Lord?" Zuko realized that the minister had finished speaking and was now looking at him inquiringly.

He cleared his throat, "I believe we will adjourn this meeting for the moment. You are all dismissed." All the advisors filled out and Zuko sighed. He would have to find a solution to the trade problem later.

Rising, he made his way back to his offices. He was not at all surprised to find Sokka lounging in one of the chairs.

"Well that was a short meeting." The water tribe warriors feet were propped up on the smooth mahogany surface of the desk. No doubt the servants would be unhappy, Sokka's boots had left two muddy marks.

"Where's Suki?"

"She wanted to go into town."Sokka grinned, "So I thought we could have some men only man time!"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he seated himself in one of the remaining chairs. "I have a tea appointment with Satu in a half an hour."

"An appointment?" Sokka raised his eyebrows, "She has to make an appointment just to see you?"

"Well despite what everyone seems to think I don't have a lot of spare time. Running a country isn't as easy as it looks." He paused, "Besides she's not the one who made the appointment."

"So you had to make an appointment with her?"

"If you think I'm busy you should see her schedule," He laughed but instantly felt guilty. It was true Satu had even less free time than he did. Each day she had half a dozen appointments, lessons in court tradition, not to mention her duties as Fire Princess. Suposedly she excelled at her lessons—how could she not, she was so _perfect_—but Zuko still imagined it must be overwhelming. "It was Uncle's idea," he confided, "He thought we should have tea once or twice to get to know each other better."

"And how's that going? Last time I checked you two still hadn't gotten past formal introductions."

"It's not like I'm not trying!" Zuko said exasperated, "She doesn't have an opinion on anything! With her it's only 'it's not my place to say this' or 'I couldn't possibly say that'! She's driving me crazy!"

Sokka frowned, "I don't suppose it's too late to send her back?"

"Are you crazy? That would be a catastrophe. Half the people in the fire nation are in love with her."

"I don't know what to tell you, but it seems like you chose the wrong girl."

"You mean you chose the wrong girl. You know I still say this was your fault."

Sokka raised his hands defensively, "Hey I was just trying to help. She _seemed_ qualified. It's your own fault you took my advice."

Zuko raked his hands through his hair, "What should I do?"

"I think you should just be patient. Maybe you just need more time to really know her."

Zuko shook his head, "You know, in some ways, I think life was simpler when we were just trying to save the world."

.0.

The curtains were drawn back and bright sunlight streamed across the blood red carpet. Several small vases of tastefully arranged flowers stood on low tables. Other than this Satu had made few changes to the room that had once belonged to Princess Azula. Most of the drawers were undisturbed, some of her old clothes still hung in the closet, even the little portrait still stood propped against the mirror.

She couldn't bring herself to change it. Born to power, the Princess Azula was the type of person Satu would have once knelt to in the dirt. However, know she was the Fire Princess she couldn't help but feel she should be respectful of her predecessor. So she had ordered the maids not to touch the other princess's belongings.

Currently Satu sat at the polished wooden desk, several of her ladies maids were settled on the plush couches, gossiping to one another. Satu paid them little attention, instead focusing on one of the many scrolls she had recently borrowed from the imperial library. It was a script for the play _Love Amongst the Dragons._ She had been pleased to discover that the Fire Lord didn't much care what she did in her free time. At home she might have been punished for reading anything but an approved work. Even so she heard the door creak open and all the ladies giggle. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Fire Lord Zuko." He was written into her schedule, right before a lesson on court functions. She rose, turned and bowed. Then after appropriate moment of silence, "I thought we might go for a walk in the gardens instead of tea today. Of course only if that would please you, your highness?"

He shrugged, "If that's what you want to do."

She snapped her fingers and a servant came forward with a parasol, fan, and a small package wrapped in brown cloth.

Zuko looked at her bemusedly. "You want to go outside but you're going to hide under a parasol the whole time?"

Inwardly she couldn't help but agree more. The sun would feel so nice on her skin, and really wasn't that the whole point of going outside? But she also remembered the time when she had gone swimming in the garden pool as a young girl. She had come home as brown as a baked eel-fish. Her mother shrieked in horror when she saw her then forbid her to leave the house until the tanned skin had faded to milky white. Locks had been to put on all the doors just to make sure she stayed inside.

So instead she smiled sweetly at the Fire Lord and said, "I have too delicate a completion for sunlight."

She thought she saw a flicker of annoyance pass over his face. _What had she done?_ Satu sometimes got a sense that perfect behavior annoyed him as much as it did her. But perfect behavior was all she knew. What did he expect her to be? It was far easier to slip back into the familiar shell of empty pleasantries than to act of her own accord.

.0.

Birds were singing and the air smelled like grass. It was a beautiful day, Zuko thought. High above the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. His shoes crunched on the gravel path and Satu drifted along noiselessly on his arm. Her fingers were cool in contrast to the hot day. The paper fan she carried swished back and forth stirring up a gentle breeze.

Satu seemed perfectly happy to stroll along in silence so Zuko didn't even try to talk with her. Sokka's advise was still fresh in his mind. He needed to be patient, maybe she was still shy or something?

They stopped by the turtle duck pond. Sunlight glinted on the water's surface and ducklings splashed about. Satu drew out a little package, and unwrapped the cloth to reveal a stack of small crackers.

"I come here often Fire Lord." She tossed a cracker into the water and watched the turtle ducks rush forward to retrieve it. "We had a pond like this in my family's house too."

"Are you homesick?" Zuko asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"My place is here now, my feelings are irrelevant."

Zuko bit back a surge of frustration and instead reached out to grab one of the crackers. "Here try this." He held the cracker out low over the water. She imitated, and then laughed when the turtle ducks swarmed around her hands to get the cracker.

Zuko realized with a start that he had never heard her laugh before, a pretty sound. And just for a moment there was a little light in her eyes. Like a spark. However, it was gone as soon as she turned back to face him.

"Thank you Fire Lord."

"You don't have to call me that."

"I beg your pardon your majesty, but it would be improper for me to call you anything else."

"And does everything have to be proper?" Zuko couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice.

"You need to start living for real Satu. People aren't perfect and their not made of glass either."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"You wouldn't." He said bitterly.

"Zuko, would you please take me back to the palace? I believe I have a lesson to attend and I would like to put my parasol away first."

It was the first time she had ever said just his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! It's sort of flashback central, sorry, but I wanted to explain some stuff. Thanks! Enjoy and please review!**

"If the Fire Lord requests your presence during an official meeting, however, you must first excuse yourself like so." Lady Chen gave a small bow.

Satu imitated the motion and she nodded in approval. "Good. Now how would you dismiss yourself?"

"My apologies," Satu recited, "My husband-"

"No! No!" The lady Chen cut across her, "You must never refer to his majesty informally in public! His is The Fire Lord or His Majesty only."

"But-"

"No buts! Show me that you are worthy of the honor that has been bestowed on you. Again!"

Satu gave the short bow again, "My apologies. The Fire Lord has requested my presence and I must attend him."

"Very good. Now if you are dining and…" So the lesson continued. As the Lady Chen talked Satu's eyes strayed to the window. The sun shone; however, recently the muggy heat of summer had begun to succeed to cooler autumn days. In the royals gardens the plants which had withered in the heat were beginning to come back to life. Everything was still and quiet. It reminded her of a similar morning, the day before she had left for the palace.

_A light breeze ruffled her hair, bringing with it the scent of incense from the family shrine. It was still earl; no family servants to bother her. Satu plucked a white lily from a bush beside her and sank to the ground, her back against the cool stone wall which encircled the garden. She twirled the flower's stem between her long fingers. In one short day she would be gone, gone from the only place she had ever known. She was not sure whether she wanted to cry with sorrow or laugh with relief. Gone. Would her parents speak of her often? Would they send her letters? Her mother would, but they would not be the kind of letter Satu wished to receive.. They would be instructions on how to act properly, or advice on how to present herself in public. Because wasn't that all family love stood for? _

_ "Her face like polished stone,_

_ With lips dyed cherry red,_

_ She waits eternally for springtime to return." It was a line from a poem Satu had read, about a young bride who waits forever for her lover to return from war, only he never does. The first time she had read it the words had moved her to tears, and now she felt them prick her eyes._

_ "Satu?" Her younger sister stood on the path, still dressed in her sleeping robe. "What are you doing?"_

_ Satu blinked away the tears, "I was thinking Kimiko." She patted the ground beside her, "Here, sit with me."_

_ Kimiko sat beside her. "Are you thinking about the Fire Lord?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Are you excited?"_

_ "No."_

_ Kimiko stared at her in disbelief, "Well _I_ would be excited if I was marrying the Fire Lord. I would be a princess."_

_ Satu stared down into the face of her little sister. With her bright gold eyes, pale skin, and rosebud mouth she was perfect. I will never be that beautiful, she thought. It was something her mother reminded her about every day. But when she was gone would Kimiko remember her elder sister? Or would she just be a shadowy figure on the edge of her simple life? _

_ "You are too young to understand." _

_ Kimiko puffed out her chest indignantly, "Why does everyone say that?! I'm eleven already!"_

_ Satu laughed, "Maybe not so much."_

_ The lapsed into silence for several minutes, "Is it because we lost the war?" Kimiko asked unexpectedly._

_ "What? Why would you say that?"_

_ "I've heard what mother and father say. Sometimes even you and Katsu." She said very seriously, "Mother says Fire Lord Zuko is a traitor to our Nation, but how can he be if he is the Fire Lord? Is that why you don't want to marry him?"_

_ "You should not listen at key holes Kimiko. If mother catches you she'll have the guards beat you with a wet bamboo stick."_

_ "Mother won't have me beaten, I'm her favorite. But its true isn't it?"_

_ "What's true?"_

_ "That you don't want to marry the Fire Lord because he's a traitor."_

_ Satu took her younger sisters shoulders, "Listen to me Kimiko, you must _never_ say that. Do you understand?" She released her shoulders then, "And it's my duty to my country to marry Fire Lord Zuko."_

_ "But do you want to?"_

_ "Yes. Yes I do." As the words passed her lips she almost allowed herself to believe the lie._

Even now as she sat being lectured on the various ways to stir tea Satu toyed with the idea. _Do I want to marry Fire Lord Zuko? _No. It was such a simple answer, yet it bore so much conflict. It was not for her to decide what she wanted, and it was too late to turn back now.

True Zuko was not as bad she had anticipated. He left her alone most of the time which suited her just fine. In fact they had not spoken for over a week, since he had walked with her to the turtle duck pond. He had grown frustrated with her, and she in turn had let her guard slip, calling him Zuko not Fire Lord as she had been instructed. She had not seen him since. Not that her schedule gave her time for visits anyways. Her days were full of meeting, lessons, and reviewing wedding preparations with very little time in between. She had even begun fitting for her wedding robes, although the wedding was still a little under two months away.

Still, though Satu hated to admit it, she missed her home. Not her parents, not even her sisters. She missed the smell of bread baking in the morning, the sound of the birds singing on the garden wall, even the room in which she had spent so much of her childhood. _Perhaps I will go back some day._ She had thought that many times in the royal palace, but another part of her mind always responded, _Escape! Run while you can!_

.0.

Zuko poured over one of the many scrolls on his desk. Most were letters from various dignitaries, or reports from around the fire nation. He tried to remain knowledgeable about the people who lived under his rule, and when possible, improve their condition.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Enter." A servant pushed open the door hesitantly they bowed deeply.

"Fire Lord there is someone here who wishes to speak with you."

"What for?" His next meeting was not for twenty more minutes and he usually didn't allow visitors in the time in between.

"She did not say your majesty."

"Send her in." I was probably just some noble woman asking for more land for her family. The servant bowed then exited. A moment later Mai swept in, a dour expression painted on her face. As always she was dressed in black. Zuko couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Well, except for her eyes which looked like chips of ice.

"Fire lord." She didn't bow, she didn't move, just stood there like a cold stone pillar.

"Mai."

The silence held for a moment, before she said in a voice that was perfectly calm (an all the more horrible because of it), "You said you would wait."

"Mai I-"

"Don't say you can explain all this Zuko."

"I can!"

"No. You can't." Her eyes burned with fury, "You promised me Zuko. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

He hadn't.

_It was dark, the garden only illuminated by light streaming out of the palace windows. It was probably rude, Zuko thought, for the Fire Lord to leave his own party. But he had really just wanted to be alone. He wasn't in the mood for celebrating. He was twenty tonight, but he didn't feel much like celebrating. Twenty. There was still so much he hadn't accomplished. The Fire Nation was still in disarray, his sister still locked in an asylum, he hadn't even managed to find his mother yet._

_ There was a crunch of gravel on the path behind him._

_ "You shouldn't walk alone Fire Lord." He turned to see Mai standing on the path. He hadn't seen her in months. Every since they had parted she had distanced herself from the court. Recently she had taken a trip to Kyoshi island to visit Ty Lee._

_ "You're back." She looked so beautiful, dressed not in her customary black robed but in a dark scarlet gown. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, and her hair was as dark as ink._

_ "I couldn't miss the Fire Lord's birthday, now could I?" There was just a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

_ "Why are you here Mai?"_

_ "I told you your birthday."_

_ "No. Why are you really here? You made it clear you no longer wanted anything to do with me. You told me that three years ago."_

_ She stepped close to him so he could almost feel her body heat. He longed to reach out and touch her, but she was no longer his to caress. "What if I told you I changed my mind?"_

_ He stared at her in wonder, "I thought…" _

_ "That I hated you?" A flicker of a smile passed across her lips, "I told you a long time ago, I don't hate you."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "Maybe I realized I was wrong." She sighed, "Maybe I just love you too much." She leaned forward brushing her lips against his, their bodies entwined. He laced his hands through her hair but she pulled back. "You'll have to wait for me Zuko. Promise you'll wait."_

_ "I promise. I'll wait."_

He had. For months and months he had waited. But he had never heard another word from her, nor did she respond to any of his letters begging her to come back to the palace.

"I did wait, please believe me"

"Obviously not." She scoffed, " Now you've got your pretty little pet fiancé trailing you around."

"She's not a pet!" Zuko wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend Satu but he disliked the way Mai spit out the words, "And what did you expect me to do Mai?! I waited! For six months I waited!"

"Is that all I'm worth Zuko? Six months? I'd thought I would have gotten at least a year of your attention."

"You have no idea the kind of pressure I was under! I wrote to you! When my uncle suggested an arranged marriage I wrote to you and asked you to come back to the palace and marry me! You never responded!"

"That doesn't fix this, and you know it."

He softened his voice, "I could call it off you know. Call off the engagement and marry you instead."

He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away, "Don't touch me Zuko. You've obviously made your choice."

"Mai!"

She turned away, "Goodbye Zuko." When she reached the door she looked back with cold eyes, "You should have waited."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 6. I've been a little disappointed recently since I've gotten so few reviews. I thank Sitah3 for reviewing the last chapter as well as everyone else who has left reviews or favorite my story before that. I really appreciate it.**

"Your majesty, Suki of the Kyoshi warriors is here to see you."

Zuko didn't look up but gestured for the guard to let her in.

"Wow Zuko, you really never stop working do you?" He looked up to find Suki smiling at him. She wasn't in Kyoshi warrior garb, instead dressed simply in a pair of red pants and a shirt. Sokka's blue engagement necklace glittered at her throat. Sokka had told him that he and Suki were thinking about spring for the wedding. Suki wanted to get married on kyoshi island (where it was relatively temperate all year long), however, they would still have to wait for better weather so members of the water tribe could visit.

"Hi Suki." He grinned, "And no, I never stop."

She sat down on and peered at the document that he had been scrutinizing. It was a review of the Fire Nations agricultural prospects.

"Don't you have minister to look at this kind of thing for you?"

"Yes. But I try to know what going on in my own Nation." He rolled up the scroll. "I don't suppose you came just to chat?"

"No, sorry." Her face became a little more serious, " I just wanted to ask you how Satu was doing."

"Fine."

She met his eyes with concern, "Are you sure? I heard you and her never talk, even at meals."

"How-"

She laughed, "Zuko I was your guard remember? I know how to find out what goes on in the palace."

He sighed, "You caught me. Though I'm not sure why you care so much about her."

"Maybe I shouldn't, but you definitely should. You're getting married Zuko."

"I've tried, but she doesn't…communicate well to me."

"So I've heard. Sokka said she can't express her own opinion." she paused then resumed in a quieter voice, " Zuko, I think there's something off about her."

"What?" What did she think? That Satu was some sort of assassin? The idea seemed ridiculous.

Suki seemed to read his mind. "I don't mean anything like that! I doubt she would hurt a fly. No. It's just the other day I saw her in the garden. There was no one around, not even the servants. She was just laying there in the grass. She was singing to the birds, and when they came near her she would laugh like a child."

Zuko couldn't imagine proper rule abiding Satu laying in the gardens, much less singing to birds. "I don't see why that strange."

"Well, everyone's been telling me how stiff and proper she is. But she didn't seem like that at all, she was just a normal girl. But then one of her ladies in waiting called her name from inside. You should have seen how she jumped up. It was as though she expected someone to beat her if they saw her laying around like that."

Zuko frowned, "I still don't follow. What does this have to do with us not talking?"

"She's not really the way everyone says Zuko. I think someone taught her to be like that. Whoever it was completely shut her down."

"Well if she won't talk to me then what am I supposed to do about it?" He had a feeling what she might say, but he was worried he had already burned the bridge, not talking to her and all.

"You need to talk to her." Suki rose, "Just think about it. I have to go, Sokka and I were going to go into town." She let the door swing silently shut behind her.

"Jie!" He called and a servant immediately entered.

"Yes Fire Lord?"

"Would you please contact the Princess Satu? I would like her to come have tea with me in my private chambers."

"Yes my Lord." Jie bowed then exited.

It was time to rebuild the bridges.

.0.

Satu closed her eyes as one of the maids ran a brush through her dark hair. The air smelled heavily of flowers, and the idle chatter of her ladies in waiting lulled her into a dreamlike state. All the tension seemed to seep out of her body.

"Princess Satu." Her eyes snapped open. A young servant stood nervously by the door. "I have a message for you from the Fire Lord."

Her brows creased, the Fire Lord was sending her a message? They hadn't spoken in weeks. "Yes? What is it?"

"He has cleared your schedule for the afternoon and wishes for you to attend him in his private chambers for tea." When Satu said nothing he asked, "Will you accept his majesties invitation?"

"Of course." She didn't really have a choice, did she?

When he was gone her maids rushed into a flurry of activity. _So much for peace and quiet. _One of them, a round faced girl named Naya, pinned up half her hair, allowing the rest to stream down her back. The rest of the servants helped her dress in a simple red gown. Then she painted her lips the vibrant scarlet that had caused such a sensation among the Fire Nation Royal Court.

Two guards escorted her to an intricately carved door, announced her presence then ushered her inside.

Despite being in the palace for over a month she had never seen Fire Lord Zuko's private chambers before. They had always met in her rooms, if they met at all.

The curtains were drawn, the light filtering through gave everything a rosy hue. The room itself was sparsely decorated. A desk was set in the corner and two low couches faced each other with a low table in between. Fire Lord Zuko sat on one of the couches, the table in front of him was set with a small teapot and two cups.

"Fire Lords Zuko." She graciously inclined her head.

He smiled, more of a grimace really, and Satu sat herself across from him. She poured tea for both of them –it was always the woman's place to serve—and the two of them sat in somewhat awkward silence.

"May I ask why you have summoned me My Lord?"

He didn't answer but instead drew out a small flower from his pocket. "I brought you something." He held it out for her to take, and she saw it was a pretty white blossom. "When we first met you said you liked flowers. It's not a fire lily or a peony but I thought you might like it."

_Did he only bring me here to give me a flower? _Satu wondered bemusedly. True, she _did_ like flowers but she hardly expected him to remember that.

"It is beautiful. She reached up and pinned it into her upswept hair. "Thank you Your Majesty."

"Stop. Please." His expression was pained, "No more 'Your Majesties'. You don't need to call me that, at least not when we're in private."

"But," She hesitated, "what should I call you?"

"My name: Zuko. Just like I'll call you Satu."

"Yes… Zuko." His name felt awkward in her mouth when used so casually.

"I reason why I asked you to come here is because I want to get to know you. For real."

"I don't know what you mean."

He raised his eyebrow, "I want to know about you. How you grew up. Your interests. And I want you to answer me truthfully. No 'my opinion doesn't matter' stuff. For every question you answer I 'll tell you something about myself. Alright?"

"Yes Fire—Zuko ."

"Let's start with your interests."

"Umm… I like reading, mostly famous literature. I also enjoy writing poetry, and I really do like flowers." She said hesitantly, testing the water. How much did she dare to tell him?

"Alright, I enjoy training, adventures, and helping my people. What do you dislike?"

"I hate spiders, the color grey, and I don't particularly enjoy Fire Flakes. Also I'm terribly afraid of the dark, so I don't really like the palace since people are always drawing the curtains." Satu wasn't sure where the words came from, but they spilled out. She was doing exactly what she'd always been told not to do: share her own views.

Zuko stood suddenly, causing Satu to flinch, and strode over to the window and drew back the curtains allowing sunlight to stream in. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She looked at him with a new interest. Did he really care what she thought?

.0.

Zuko looked critically at the girl sitting before him. She seemed so different from the pale wispy thing that presided over state dinners. True she was still pale and wispy, but gone was the stiff formality that had hindered all of their previous conversations. She was currently describing her home back in Fire Fountain City.

"It's not nearly as big as the palace, and we don't have near so many servants. Mostly its very quiet, because my elder sister Katsu got married a few years a years ago. With me gone its only my mother, father, and my little sister. But the garden is very nice, kind of like the palace but smaller, and of course my mother had great big walls built around it."

He gave her a strange look, "Why?"

She frowned, "To keep my sisters and I in of course. We couldn't just go off exploring now could we? It would have been very improper." She said it like it made perfect sense, however, Zuko couldn't imagine why you would wall up your children.

"So you were never allowed to leave?"

"Oh well we got to go to town sometimes, about every four months or so. But never without an escort, or our mother to watch over us."

Zuko frowned. _How could you live your whole life confined like that? _He and Azula (well, mostly Azula) had run all over the place as children. "Did you ever sneak out?"

A shadow seemed to pass over her face, but then was gone, "What about you Zuko? How did you grow up?"

_She's avoiding the question. _He thought, but let it slide. "I grew up in the palace, but I've been all over the world. If you really like flowers so much you would enjoy some of the gardens in Ba Sing Se."

"I'd like to go there someday."

"Maybe next time I visit I'll take you with me."

"Really?" A light gleamed in her golden eyes. In the sunlight that shone through the window her dark hair gleamed, and her red lips stood in stark contrast with her pale skin. She _was_ beautiful, like the flowers she liked so much. She was delicate, but Zuko realized, full of life. He just had to teach her how to grow. _Maybe if I can accomplish that much marriage won't be so terrible._ He had a little over a month to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took such a long time but here is chapter 7…finally. If this chapter isn't exciting enough I'm sorry, however, I'm saving some stuff for the next one which should be very… interesting (I hope I just made you all curious!). Anyways my thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review!**

"Zuko!" Aang's elated voice filled the air as Appa landed in the courtyard. In the saddle sat Katara , Toph, and Momo. Aang drifted down from where he had been holding the reins and embraced Zuko, Sokka, and Suki. Then he turned to help Katara and Toph climb down.

"Hi Zuko." Katara pulled him into a warm hug.

Toph grinned ear to ear, "What's up sparkey?" She aimed a well placed punch at his arm. Zuko winced and rubbed the spot that was sure to develop into a bruise.

"What about me?!" Sokka asked indignantly from where he and Suki stood next to Zuko, "No one's excited to see me!"

Toph happily punched him too, "Better Snoozles?"

"I think I spoke too soon." Sokka groaned and rubbed his arm. Suki and Katara laughed.

"Its so great to all be together again." Katara beamed, "I mean I know it's only been a few months but It feels just like old times now."

"I know. I can't believe you're getting married in a week Zuko!" Aang said, wrapping his arm around Katara's waist while Sokka made gagging motions in the background.

"Neither can I." It was true, despite the closeness of the upcoming event he hadn't yet truly grasped the gravity of marrying Satu, although, they did get along much better now. They had tea together at least twice a week. She now talked with him somewhat (if not completely) freely. He had learned much about her life before coming to the palace. Her eldest sister—Katsu—was a fire bender and married to the son of a general. Her younger sister whose name was Kimiko was the family favorite due to her beauty. Satu was the middle child, not the bender nor the beautiful one. He had then asked her what she was and she had looked at him with a seriousness that was almost frightening, "I'm the perfect one."

He had also learned that her life had been so sheltered that there were many aspects of life that she was completely ignorant of. The first time he had showed her the ostrich horses she had shrieked in horror. She had thought the beasts would eat her. He had to explain several times that they were friendly and did not eat people.

Despite all this their relationship was far from romantic. Zuko was unsure if he would even call her a friend. There were still near insurmountable differences between them. She was sheltered, delicate, while he had fought most every day of his life.

"How are you and Satu getting along?" Katara queried as if she was reading his mind.

"Fine." Zuko tried to brush away the question, "Would you like to meet her?"

"You mean more than the two seconds we talked to her at your betrothal feast?" Aang asked jokingly.

"Sure." Zuko steered the whole group inside the palace. It was early evening and he had arranged a private dinner for everyone.

"I wanna talk to this wife of yours Sparkey." Toph said as they rounded a corner, "We have to make sure she's tough enough for you."

"Ha!" Sokka laughed, "I don't think tough is in her definition Toph."

"What do you mean? Is she delicate like twinkle toes here?"

"Hey!" Aang protested.

"You'll see Toph. " Sokka passed Zuko a meaningful glance.

Zuko put a hand on Toph's shoulder, "Just try not to scare her okay?"

Toph grinned evilly as they stopped before a door, "I make no such promises."

Zuko grimaced then pushed the door open. Inside the room was decorated simply enough, a meal was set out in the center of a low table surrounded by cushions to sit on. Satu was seated to the left of the head of the table. She was dressed very formally, and her hair was done up with the flame shaped crown of the Fire Nation princess.

As they entered she bowed, "Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Masters Katara and Toph, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and Suki of Kyoshi."

"Everyone this is Princess Satu." He said to his companions, then turning to Satu, "These are my friends, you don't have to act formally. My friends are your friends."

She nodded then sat back down at her seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katara and Aang exchange worried glances.

They all sat around the table, and Katara who was sitting across from her, tried to engage Satu in conversation. "So Satu, I've heard so much about you. You must be really excited to be Fire Lady."

Zuko, who had been talking to Aang and Toph, looked over to see Satu smile meekly and mutter something about wedding preparations. Soon she, Katara, and Suki were having an animated conversation about the upcoming wedding. Actually, Suki and Katara did most of the talking, often cutting across each other, while Satu nodded or muttered some agreement. She looked slightly overwhelmed by all the attention. _She needs to get used to it_, Zuko thought,_ she'll be Fire Lady in a little over a week. The eyes of the people will always be on her._

.0.

"Ahhhh. You don't know how nice it is to have peace and quiet." Aang sighed. He, Toph, and Sokka all sat on low couches in one of the smaller living rooms while Zuko served them goblets of wine.

"Is it that crazy in the Earth Kingdom now?" Zuko looked over at his friend.

"No not really, but you can't exactly call it peaceful either."

"Tell me about it." Zuko sighed, "I feel like everyday there's a new crisis to deal with, and then you put a wedding on top off all that…" he trailed of vaguely.

Aang put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out eventually."

"Always the optimist." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Thank Aang." Zuko smiled.

"I just can't believe you're marrying a prissy like her Sparkey!" Toph exclaimed from where she was sitting, her dirty feet up on the polished coffee table. "She reminds me of my mother!"

Zuko just looked at her for a second and then he was laughing. The others joined in.

"You know," Sokka said wiping his eyes, "I think I even see the resemblance."

"Well I dunno how she looks, but she sounded exactly the same." Toph snorted.

"Let's hope not," Sokka grinned, "Zuko you've never actually met Tophs mom but I don't think you'd want her for a wife."

"Well," Aang raised his glass, "Here's to Zuko! Who'd have thought you'd be the first to tie the knot!"

.0.

"It's beautiful." Katara exclaimed breathlessly. Satu , Suki, and Katara stood in Satu's chambers looking at her completed wedding robes.

Satu bowed her head, "Thank you."

Absently the fire princess trailed one finger across the intricately stitched white, red, and gold fabric. It was strange to think that in a little over a week she would don these robes for the first and last time in her life.

Suki leaned forward to look at the garment, although, she seemed slightly less enthused about it than Katara.

"How much did that cost Satu?" She exclaimed looking shocked.

Satu shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry I don't know. It was a gift from Fire Lord Zuko."

"I never knew Zuko had such good tastes." Katara mused.

"What's this?" Suki looked over and picked up a sheet of paper lying on the desk.

Satu looked, "It's the schedule for the wedding."

"Hmm" Suki's eyes scanned the paper, "The feast only goes till eleven. They must want to give you plenty of time for your wedding night." She and Katara started to laugh.

Satu's eyes went wide and she gave a little gasp. She liked Zuko, she really did. He was kind, and he listened to her, but she wasn't ready to be his wife, especially not in _that_ way.

Katara looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I'm just-"

Suki raised her eyebrows "Are you nervous?"

Satu's embarrassment was a scarlet flush across her cheeks. Her face was burning with shame as she bowed her head.

Suki smiled kindly at her, "Don't worry. It'll hurt the first few time but then it gets better. My first time with Sokka-"

"Please Suki," Katara cut in, "I do _not_ need to hear about what you and my brother do."

"Anyway," Suki continued, "You don't have to be nervous."

Satu's face was still glowing, "I just…" She trailed off aimlessly. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having, not to mention with people she barely knew.

Katara put an arm around her causing Satu to flinch, "You'll be fine. Zuko will take good care of you." Her face was kind but out of the corner of her eye Satu saw Katara flash Suki a meaningful look.

She had seen that look many times, often reflected on Zuko's face. They all thought she was too delicate, too refined. They whispered, the water tribe warrior Sokka said she was innocent and naïve. _Would they still say that if they knew why I was this way? _Satu wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Here is chapter 8, in which Zuko meets Satu's family and Azula makes her first (but not last) appearance. Enjoy and please review!**

Zuko watched the palace gates through a window, the same window in fact through which he had first watched Satu's arrival. This time, however, the palanquins drifting down the road were much simpler, nothing more than three curtained boxes. Still a small crowd had gathered. But this time it was not to catch a glimpse of his bride to be, instead it was her family.

He didn't like to admit it, but Zuko was slightly nervous about meeting his future in laws. Though he had never heard anything remotely bad about them, he wondered what kind of people could raise a child as guarded as Satu.

The gates creaked open and the palanquins were deposited just on the other side. From the first appeared a tall man with graying hair and spectacles perched on his nose that Zuko assumed was Satu's father. From the palanquin behind his emerged Satu's mother. She was small, if doubted if there was an inch of difference between hers and Satu's heights. From the last emerged two girls. The first was tall, almost matching her father's impressive height. The other could not be older than ten or eleven, but she walked with all the dignity of a princess. Zuko knew who they must be, Katsu the prodigy, and Kimiko the beautiful one.

The gates slammed shut behind them, cutting the view of the crowd. Then they were escorted from the courtyard by several servants.

.0.

"Naya! My hairpiece!" Satu bowed her head and allowed the servant girl to slip the flame shaped ornament into her top knot. Then she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. The girl who stared back was a princess, her dark hair gleamed, and her ruby lips stood out in sharp contrast to her ivory skin. _I do not look myself_, Satu thought, yet when she moved so did the reflection. She was not the same girl who had left her family's home so many weeks ago.

"Your fan, Princess," Naya knelt and proffered the painted fan, which Satu took. Standing Satu smoothed the font of her robes, she had to look perfect.

Outside the guards were waiting, they escorted her through the many halls and passageways that she had become so accustomed to. When they had reached their destination—one of the smaller parlors—the guards drew open the door.

"Satu!" She heard a delighted shriek then a small body latched around her waist.

"Kimiko!" a harsher voice scolded, "Sit back down and behave like a lady."

Satu nodded her head, "Hello Mother, Father."

Her parents sat together on one of the couches, her father tall and balding, and her mother small and lovely if not for the dour expression on her face. Though they sat together the space in between them was like a vast ocean. On two cushions on the ground sat her sisters. Katsu, the elder, was tall, with brown hair like their mothers looking uncomfortable in the traditional court garb. Next to her was Kimiko, dressed in a pale pink gown her face split in a wide smile.

Satu sat across from her family.

"You look so pretty Satu!" Kimiko exclaimed before Katsu could hush her, "Like a real princess!"

Just then the door swung open again to reveal Zuko. Kimiko let out a little squeak and Katsu nudged her hard in the arm.

Satu's mother stepped forward and bowed, "We are honored to be in your presence Fire Lord Zuko. I'm so sorry my daughter has been terribly rude, she is still very young and excitable you see."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Chei Ton, Lord Chei Ton."

.0.

Zuko sat beside his bride as her family examined them with scrutiny.

It was Lord Chei Ton who finally broke the silence, "You have brought great prestige to our family by accepting our second eldest daughter as you bride Fire Lord. We thank you."

"I should be thanking you. Satu is wonderful."

Satu's mother pursed her lips and shot Satu a disapproving look, "I hope she had been no trouble to you Fire Lord Zuko. She is a rather difficult girl, and has very few talents." Zuko was taken aback. Why were they trying to belittle their own daughter? But when he glanced at Satu she gave a small almost imperceptible shake of her head, so he said nothing.

"I assure you, she had been no trouble at all." Zuko smiled kindly at them. He put one arm around her narrow shoulders. He had never touched her before, and he could feel her flinch as his hand cane to rest on her shoulder. "We would like to thank you for bringing us together, Lord Chei Ton I have discussed with my advisors and we have agreed you shall promoted to the title of Governor of Fire Fountain City as well as receive a house in the Capital City."

.0.

As Zuko delivered those words Satu's eyes never left her mothers. They asked those unspeakable questions. _Is it enough? I would lay down my life to raise this family. But how high will we reach? Will you be satisfied with the title of Fire Lady resting upon my shoulders? What would you have me sacrifice, my freedom is gone already, my life bound to the throne, would you take my name as well? How high is high enough?_

And those glittering amber eyes answered.

.0.

Zuko stood in a hallway, the white painted walls gleamed and the air smelled sterile and clean. But there was not erasing it, the overwhelming stench of sickness, of the mad rotting away. Slowly he reached out and drew open the door. The room beyond it was dark; her caretakers said she liked the dark best. She sat in the farthest corner, her golden eyes fixed maliciously on him.

"I knew you'd come Zuzu." Azula said a faint smile playing across her lips, "_She_ told me you were coming."

Zuko looked at his sister, she was thinner since the last time he had seen her, though it was hard to tell given the shapeless white clothes all the patients wore. She still looked like the sister he had always known, same face, same hair, but her eyes had changed. They were the feral eyes of a cornered animal. Zuko hated looking into those eyes. Each time during his infrequent visits she would fix him with that same accusatory maddening stare.

"How are you Azula?" He tried to give her a warm smile but face felt frozen and it came out as more of a grimace.

"Do don't have to pretend to care about me Zuzu." Despite her insanity her voice had lost none of its cold mocking edge, "What do you want?"

"You're my sister; of course I care about you."

"Ha! You're just as bad a _she_ is." Zuko didn't have to ask; he knew who _she_ was, because in her shattered mind Azula saw things, people that were gone, come back only to haunt her. "I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"I want you to come to my wedding."

A sly smile twisted her mouth, "Oh I heard about that Zuzu. You're really going to marry the little Chei Ton peasant girl? Such a fragile little thing. I thought you had better tastes."

"How did you know about Satu?"

"Palaces have ears, and I am a princess after all."

"So will you come?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"No."

"Azula?" But she didn't reply, she didn't even look up, "I need you there. You're my family, I want you at my wedding."

"What's in it for me?" Her voice was a low whisper.

"What?"

She looked up, "I said what's in it for me?"

Zuko studied her; even in defeat she was dangerous. He knew that all too well, the first time he had visited she had tried to kill him. "If you come," He said cautiously, "I'll tell the caretakers to let you practice your fire bending once a week."

She smiled, "Twice a week."

"Once."

She sighed, "Fine, you win Zuzu…for now. I'll go to your pathetic excuse for a wedding, but I'll be expecting my training sessions."

Zuko turned to leave.

"Oh and Zuzu? Don't let _Princess_ Satu touch my things."

**Alright! So how'd you all like it? I hope I did an ok job with Azula because she is one of my all time favorite characters :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! So I just found out that Netflix is taking Avatar off their streaming on the 22nd. I'm so mad :( At least this gives me a good excuse to do an avatar marathon. Well here's the next chapter. Zuko and Satu are finally getting married! I'll say no more. Enjoy!**

The cool silky fabric slithered across Satu's skin as Naya tugged the rich wedding robes over her head. Turning to look in the mirror she was greeted with a reflection that was not her own. The wedding robe itself was white silk, overlaid with patterns in red and gold. Her hair was done up, not in a customary top knot, but in many braids and coils held up and adorned with eight golden bladelike hair pins.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Naya smiled as she adjusted the sash of the robes.

There was a gentle knock on the door and it swung open to reveal her sister Katsu.

She held out her hand, "They are waiting for you."

Satu nodded, slipping her feet into golden slippers, than allowing herself to be pulled from the room. Naya came behind holding the train off the floor. Their footsteps were the only noise in the quiet hallways. Everyone else had gathered in the central courtyard to witness the union of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Satu.

"Mother and Father are proud of you. I hope you know that." Katsu whispered.

"They're proud? Why? Because I could raise our family so high?" There was no one to hear, so Satu let a bitter note slip into her voice, "That is not pride."

"Sister," She sighed, "they only want what is best for you. Someday you will realize that."

Satu looked at her sister and frowned, "You sound just like them. What happened to you? What happened to the little girl who used to brush my hair and sing me songs at night? That girl hated them, what they made us become."

The look in Katsu's eyes was sad, "You'll understand once you're married. Everything changes then. You should just be happy they found such a good match."

Satu thought about her sister's marriage. In the year before the comet and the end of the hundred year war she had married a general. He had been in favor of Fire Lord Ozai, so it hadn't mattered that he was over fifteen years her senior. But after the war, under the rule of Fire Lord Zuko, he had lost most of his power at court. Their marriage crumbled; he squandered way her dowery on gambling and whores. She had even gone so far as to demand a divorce, which was seemingly unheard of. Their father had refused, claiming, "No daughter of mine will bring dishonor on our family by failing in her marital duties." So he stayed, and Katsu continued to cover her bruises and burns with pale makeup. The downfall of her sister's marriage was one of the reasons her parents had opposed Zuko's rule.

"They just want power, and I don't think it matters how they get it. Why else would they throw me to Zuko at the first possible opportunity?" Satu neglected to mention how kind Zuko had been to her, she knew her sister still held a grudge and it wouldn't do well to sow discord among her family on the last day they would truly be considered family. Besides she was still angry at her parents for arranging a marriage in which she had no say what so ever.

"You know as well as I do Sister. They need you on the top tear Satu. Everyone knows The Fire Lord's rule is unstable. With you as Fire Lady you could provide just enough imbalance to topple it."

She let that sink in, "You want me to betray my nation."

"You would be protecting your country, bringing back true power to the throne. You were born to tip the balance. It's your duty to your family."

They had reached the door to the courtyard. Naya pulled them open and a cheer went up. They courtyard was full, hundreds of people packed into view the wedding. Each held a candle and lanterns were strung over their heads, so even in the twilight of evening the courtyard was brightly illuminated.

On the steps below the door stood Satu's family. She approached them and her mother hung a thin silk veil over her face. Kimiko handed her a bouquet of pretty white flowers. Her father kissed her brow. Then she turned to look down the long path, across the courtyard to were Zuko waited for her. They could not follow her down that path. As she took the first step out into nothingness Katsu's words reverberated through her mind, _You were born to tip the balance._ This was her journey, the first and the last.

.0.

Zuko watched Satu as she made her way slowly across the courtyard. It was a tradition as old as the hills, the bride crossing alone from her old life and into the new. She was beautiful; there was no other word to describe it. Her black hair was piled atop her head, secured by ornamental pins. A thin transparent piece of cloth was over her face, but he could still make out her eyes. Her white robes trailed behind her, so she looked light and airy, like some sort of unearthly spirit. He could discern her expression but he thought she was smiling. For the first time since the start of their engagement he felt a rush of excitement.

He shifted in his traditional robes, which were stiff and heavy. He looked up at the window through which Azula was watching the proceeding, concealed by a thin paper screen. She was retrained with a strait jacket, not to mention tied into a wheelchair, with at least a dozen guards surrounding her. It had taken a lot of planning to allow her to attend but prevent any possibility of escape. But she was still his family, and he hopes this was a little better than sitting in a padded cell all day.

His eyes shifted, scanning the crowd until they found Mai. She stood in the second row. She met Zuko's gaze, her cold eyes inscrutable.

When Satu reached the dais upon which he took her hand, guiding her towards where an elderly fire sage stood behind a small table. Her soft hand was shaking, so he gave it as the sage began to speak.

"Satu, Princess of the Fire Nation," Everyone had fallen silent, hanging on the words, "do you swear to honor the sanctity of this marriage? To protect and serve Fire Lord Zuko? Through life and death? To bear his children while you may, and to always uphold the honor of this great nation?"

"I do." Satu spoke in a clear loud voice that echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Fire Lord Zuko…" Zuko honestly didn't remember his vow but he did remember the cheer that went up when he pronounced the binding words. A young servant stepped forward with two golden rings, carved so they resembled dragons. Zuko slipped the smaller one onto Satu's finger, and she the larger one onto his. Then the sage instructed them to sign their names on a scroll of paper. Zuko knew that as long as it was unsigned their marriage would have no legal standing. He watched as Satu painted her name in delicate brush strokes, right next to his untidy scrawl.

"By the power of Agni may this couple be united and blessed. Long live Fire Lord Zuko, long live Fire Lady Satu!" The sage's voice range forth and a great cheer went up. As he lifted her opaqe veil he saw that she was indeed beaming, her bright young face flushed with excitement. Zuko raised his and Satu's joined hands, and in that moment that might have been all that existed. His hand and hers, united for eternity.

.0.

Satu combed the intricate braids out of her hair. She had no idea where Naya was, or anyone for that matter. After the feast was over she had been escorted to the new rooms she would now use. Now she was alone. She studied her reflection, and was pleased to see that she looked like herself again. All the makeup had been washed from her face; she wanted Zuko to see her for who she was tonight. Her heavy white wedding robes lay on the floor beside the bed, leaving her only in the thin gold under robes.

Taking the candle from her dresser she opened the door. The halls were dark and silent. When she reached Zuko's door she reached out fingers tracing the carven patterns, not sure whether to knock or simply open it. The whole day flashed before her eyes, the food, the candles, everything. _Do your duty to your family. _But wasn't Zuko her family now?

Slowly she pushed open the door. There was a sharp intake of breath and Zuko stood from where he had been reading a scroll.

"Satu."

She stepped forward until they were almost touching, "Fire Lord."

"I told you don't have to call me that."

"Zuko." She could see him shiver when she whispered his name.

He looked at her for a long while.

"What is it?" Satu whispered, "What are you thinking?"

A small smile touched his lips, "That you are the most beautiful woman alive, and that I am the luckiest man."

His lips met hers like the crash of a tidal wave, hands roving across each other's skin. The candle held in Satu's hand landed on the floor with a muffled thud and sputtered out. The fabric of her thin robe fell in a crumpled heap to the ground.

_You were born to tip the balance. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings! Here is chapter 10! I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so much, I apologize for how short this chapter is. Also I may not be able to update as frequently because I am very busy with my ballet company's dance production and will be for the next two weeks. Enjoy!**

Satu's eyes blinked open unaccustomed to the harsh sunlight filtering through the windows. Slowly she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, the gold and red paneled walls, and the high canopied bed. Memories of the previous night drifted back to her, the wedding, the feast, Zuko kissing every inch of her body, words whispered in the quiet concealment of nighttime. Slowly she shifted, turning over to look at Zuko. _Husband, _She thought, _they were married now, in every sense of the word. _He looked peaceful in sleep, all the worries worn away. All except for his scar of course, which would never fade. Satu remembered last night when she had caressed his face in her palms, and when her fingers brushed the burnt skin he had flinched away. But she could accept that, they all had secrets. Some might be visible while others would always remain hidden.

Reaching out she brushed a loose strand of hair from his face. Then, turning she stretched and began to rise. A strong hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back until her head rested against his chest.

"Stay with me." Zuko whispered softly, his voice still sleepy, and his eyes still closed.

"Not like you'd give me a choice." She joked back quietly.

With her head against his bare chest she could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and his fingers idly traced patterns across her skin. In that moment Satu found it hard to believe that those same hands governed a nation. _Is this what it's like to be married? You know, if not for the servants and constant attention we could almost be normal. I would like that._ She sighed contentedly.

Zuko opened one golden eye, "What time is it?"

"I do not know," She considered the sunlight streaming through the windows, "Well after day break at least."

Zuko bolted upright causing Satu to lurch back. "What is it?"

"I was supposed to meet with my advisors this morning." He stood and scrambled to find his clothes while Satu sat back in amusement.

"I'm sure no one really expected you to be up early this morning. After all," She smiled teasingly, "Yesterday was your wedding."

Zuko laughed, "Probably not, but I'd better go anyways."

Satu began to rise from the bed and winced as she noticed a dull throbbing between her legs. Looking back at the bed she saw the small scarlet stain of blood on the white sheets.

"Are you alright?" Zuko was looking at her with concern and she realized that she must have made a face.

"I'm fine," She said, "I suppose it's something I have to get used to." Privately Satu wondered how many times it took to get used to it. Neither her mother nor Kastu every discussed such things with her. Normally they skipped from getting married to having babies with very little in between. Truthfully she had been very nervous about spending the night with Zuko, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. She wondered who his first had been. Was it Mai? Or maybe some Earth Kingdom girl while he was in exile? She supposed it didn't matter much; at least she had no intention of asking.

Gingerly Satu crossed the room and retrieved her silk robe from where it still lay on the floor. It was slightly creased from being crumpled up all night but she slipped it on anyways. When she looked up Zuko was fully dressed in his Fire Lord robes and was struggling to put his untidy hair into a topknot.

"Here." Satu slipped behind him and he knelt so she might reach the top of his head easier. She expertly looped his hair and secured it with a red ribbon. Retrieving his crown from a side table she slipped it into the back of the bun.

Zuko looked at his reflection. "Where did you learn to do hair so well? After all, you have servants to do it for you."

"Don't you?" She looked at him curiously.

"I did but I really don't need them to take care of me like that."

"Well now you have me, so get used to being taken care of." Her golden eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh really?" Zuko pulled her close to him, "We'll see about that."

There was a gentle knock on the door, and someone called out, "Fire Lord, your advisors are waiting for you."

Zuko grimaced, "I have to go." Once he was gone Satu pulled the robe tighter around herself and set out back to her rooms. She passed several people in the hallways, most of them servants. Everyone bowed as she passed. Back in her new rooms Naya was waiting for her.

"Fire Lady Satu." She bowed deeply, "I have prepared a bath for you my lady." She allowed Naya to lead her to the large bath chamber located off the main room. It had large windows that overlooked the garden.

Satu lay in the warm water and mulled over everything that had occurred in the last twenty four hours. What did her family expect of her now? What loyalty did she owe to them now? Technically she was no longer part of the Chei Ton family. After her marriage the Fire Lady was supposed to sever her ties to the outside world, so she belonged only to the Royal Family. Also, as her husband, Zuko was as much her family as they were. He had been so kind. She knew she might never repay him for that. He listed, he understood, and he did not punish her for simply speaking her mind. Still, Satu thought of Kimiko and Katsu. If she could raise her family to power alongside herself then perhaps she could mend Katsu's broken marriage, and hopefully provide Kimiko with someone who would truly understand her.

When she had finished bathing several servants entered to do her hair but Satu brushed them away. Instead she simply knotted half her hair up leaving the rest to stream down her shoulders. Then as she was painting her lips Naya came in with a large golden flame shaped ornament meant to adorn her top knot.

"Your crown, Fire Lady." She slipped it over Satu's top knot and secured it with a pin.

Satu examined her reflection. A few months ago she had been an ordinary girl, a few days ago she was a princess, and now she was a queen. Then she dressed in the traditional robes reserved only for the Fire Lord and his Lady.

As she was securing the sash, Naya re-entered, holding Satu's schedule in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Satu looked at the schedule. The day was mostly devoted to a few small meeting with organizations that wished to solicit financial aid from her. As Fire Lady she was supposed to endorse several charity organizations of her choosing. After lunch she was to go make a speech to a crowd in one of the cities many public gardens. There was a small copy of what she should say along with the schedule. From now on all her public addresses would be scripted for her.

Then Satu took a sip of the tea. She had to fight the urge not to spit it out, the taste was so bitter.

"It is to increase fertility, my lady," Naya said obviously noting the expression on Satu's face.

Satu's eyes widened. Wasn't that the whole reason she was here? Zuko needed an heir that was why he had married in the first place. So she drank the tea despite its taste. Satu looked down at her tiny waist. Was it possible that she was already pregnant? Could a new life be growing inside her even as she stood there? If she gave birth to a prince it would change everything. If she gave birth to a prince then her family would never have to reach so high again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh goodness! It feels like forever since I've posted a new chapter! You probably all thought I abandoned this story, but I'm glad to say that I have not (writing this chapter just took waaay too long). You would think that now its summer I would have a lot more writing time, but sadly I seem to end up with very little time at all. **

** Anyways this chapter skips a bit ahead (four months to be exact). This might not be such an action filled chapter, however, I've got some really good stuff planned for the next few, so keep reading!**

Chapter 11:

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, we have always been a strong people. It is our love and passion for our country that drives us to achieve such great accomplishments."

"Fire Lady Satu. You do not have time to practice your speech here." Satu looked up from her scroll into the face of Lady Chen. She had been disappointed to learn that while she was no longer the princess, that the Lady Chen had been appointed as her chief lady in waiting (though Satu supposed minder would have been a more accurate title). It was her responsibility to help schedule Satu's day as well as make sure she was on time to all her various appointments. "You are supposed to take tea with Admiral Lee's wife in an hour and you are still not dressed properly."

It was true. Satu was sitting at the low table in plain everyday robes with her hair hanging loosely down her back. The table in front of her was strewn with various speeches that she was supposed to learn. She had been up all night, unable to sleep due to stomach pains no doubt caused by something she had eaten. She had always had a delicate stomach.

"Is it absolutely necessary that I meet with the general's wife _today_? Isn't there another time when I don't have so much to do?"

Lady Chen's nostrils flared, "There is absolutely not. The Lee's are a very old family and it would be disrespectful for you not to pay them your condolences. As you know, Lady Lee's brother has passed away, a very influential nobleman who was very loyal to Fire Lord Zuko. It is expected of you." Satu sighed, but Lady Chen did not seem to notice, instead clapping her hands to summon Satu's maids. Naya and two others entered. "Get Fire Lady Satu properly dressed."

Satu sat at the vanity while then fixed her hair up, then dressed her in a rich red and gold robe.

"Remember after this you have lunch with Lady Song, then you will have to come back here and change into your formal clothes, then you will give a speech at the National Honor Assembly, then visit an orphanage, and then…" She went on for some time, and Satu very dutifully tried to zone her out. She had hoped that her schedule might quiet down after the excitement of a new Fire Lady wore off, however, it had been four months and she was busy as ever. She was glad at least that she was not in Zuko's position, he had twice as many meetings as she did, not that he ever complained.

One of the maids set a silver tray down on the vanity. It held Satu's morning cup of tea and several letters and scrolls. Satu spotted her mother's weekly letter almost immediately. She had a whole box full of them, all more or less the same. All implored her help to bring "balance" back to the throne, and reminded her that despite her marriage it was still her duty to remain faithful to her family above all else. Every week the tell tale letter arrived and Satu carefully placed it in her special box. If anyone had found the letter her whole family might have been banished for treason, or worse. As of yet she had not written back, at least not with anything meaningful. Satu was still uncertain of the idea her parents had presented. They were her family, but so was Zuko and she want to betray his trust either.

Sighing she picked up the tea and sipped it idly. All this thinking was giving her a headache. Over the past four months she had become used to the tea's bitter taste, it was after all part of her morning routine, however, today it did not taste nearly as appetizing. She made a face and Lady Chen scowled.

"Fire Lady Satu, it is your duty to provide the throne with sons. The tea may not be the most savory; however, I must insist that you finish it."

"Of course Lady Chean, I know my duty." Satu tried to smile pleasantly, then drank the rest of the cup. Her maids then helped her into a dark red robe hemmed in gold, while Naya pinned the flame shaped crown in her hair.

"Very well! Up you get! You must not be late it is very rude!" Lady Chean began to usher her out the door. _I should arrange a day were I don't have anything to do. _Satu mused.

.0.

"How was your visit to lady Song?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"You paid your condolences?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Satu?" Zuko's voice took on a hint of mild frustration. She looked up from the book she had been reading.

She looked puzzled, "What is it?"

Zuko frowned, "You just ignored everything I said."

"Really?" Satu yawned, "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. My mind must have been wandering."

"Are you all right?"

She smiled at him from across the table, "Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

Over the past week or so Zuko had noticed a change (all be it small) in Satu's behavior. She seemed disorganized, slightly less focused, and certainly a lot more tired as of late. He wondered if her duties as Fire Lady were too much for her. He watched her perched on the red sofa like a bird, and couldn't help noticing how delicate and small she was. Maybe the stress of the royal palace was too much for her? Zuko never failed to be amazed at the perfect picture of a Fire Lady that Satu projected. She was always so serene, a constant in the hectic palace life they shared. The fire nation citizens adored her. She was like them, a queen of the people. Still he wondered if the stress of that role was taking its toll on her.

Rising, Zuko went crossed to the low couch on which Satu was perched. Sitting next to her he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Her skin seemed so cold compared to his.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you worry so much about me? You know I'm fine."

It was a long time before he answered, "I don't want the court to change you."

She put a finger to his lips silencing him, "Zuko I was raised for this. You know as well as I that I am perfectly capable."

"You're too good for me. You know that?"

He had said it seriously enough but Satu laughed softly, "I don't know about that. Maybe you're the one who's too good for me?"

They sat in silence for a very long time, watching the sun set through the great windows. Zuko cherished the time. Satu, he noticed, always had a way of drawing him into her own little world, away from all the troubles they faced.

"I don't ever want to leave this place," Satu whispered, "I want to stay here with you forever."

Zuko grinned, "Very well. As the Fire Lady Satu commands."

She directed her gaze at the open window, were stars were beginning to shine in the darkening sky. "But I suppose the sun always comes up eventually."

"Maybe it won't, maybe we'll just be frozen here forever."

"I'd like that." Satu let out a sort of shaky sigh and Zuko realized that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

She shook her head, now practically sobbing

"Satu?"

She smile weakly, the tears still streaming down her face. "I'm just so happy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! So you probably thought that now Satu and Zuko are married they will get to enjoy some peace and happiness, however, sadly I can't let that happen yet. This chapter is rather short, but I believe the events that take place will make up for it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

The sun shone bright in the clear sky, and the birds were singing. It was warm, despite being winter. Satu had cleared her schedule for the day (Zuko was worried she was being overworked), and she and Naya were taking a walk in the gardens. Despite the warm weather Satu had a thick shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Naya trailed behind carrying a red and gold parasol.

The garden was so beautiful and serene. Satu wanted to run barefoot across the grass like a child (not that she ever actually did when she was a child). Everything had changed, everything was different now.

"My Lady," Naya's voice brought her back to reality, "I mean no disrespect but perhaps you should return to the palace."

"Whatever for?"

"The physician said you ought to be careful."

Satu smiled, "A walk in the garden won't kill me. Besides this is the first real peace I've had in a long time." She wanted to cry out for joy. The day was bright, the birds were singing, and she was happy. She hadn't told Zuko yet; Satu was waiting for the right time.

Kicking off her shoes she ran across the grass. "Isn't it beautiful Naya?" She laughed, spinning in a circle with her arms outstretched.

Her breath caught as a wave of pain racked her body, and the delighted laughter turned into a scream of terror.

"My lady?!" Naya ran forward, but Satu had already collapsed to the ground.

.0.

"Fire Lord Zuko," The whole counsel chamber looked up to see a servant girl standing nervously by the door, "Fire Lady Satu had requested your presence."

Zuko smiled, he wondered if she was already bored of having nothing to do with her day. _Still in the middle of a meeting?_ "Tell her that I'll be there after the meeting is over."

The servant girl bowed her head. "It is a matter of some urgency your majesty."

The council members, including an important diplomat from the Earth Kingdom, were all wearing expressions of slight annoyance.

"I am sure that it can wait an hour."

The girl looked up at him and Zuko was surprised to see fear in her eyes. "Your majesty Fire Lady Satu has fallen gravely ill."

Zuko could barely comprehend what he was hearing. Satu? Ill? "The meeting is dismissed." He stood and swiftly followed the servant.

When they were out in the corridor he asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I do not know your highness. You'll have to ask the physician, he is with her now."

Fear flooded Zuko. If Satu had called for the physician then this was worse than he had anticipated. Their lives had just taken on a semblance of normality, and now it seemed that peace might just be torn apart.

Satu had been moved from the Fire Lady's chambers to her old ones that had once belonged to Azula. The physician later explained that this was because they were more secluded and might give Satu more of a chance to rest.

When Zuko saw her she was laying on the great canopy bed, covered in many blankets. Her hair was like ink streaming across the white pillows. She did not look ill to him, but the court physician was leaning over her and in the corner several of her ladies maids were weeping.

"Satu?" He rushed forward and clasped one of her tiny hand in both of his, "What wrong?"

She did not answer, and it was then that he noticed the distant quality of her eyes. To his they looked deadened and empty.

"What's happened?" He implored her, but she did not reply.

Instead the physician said, "Your highness she collapsed this morning."

"What? How?"

"She was walking in the gardens with a servant my lord. I believe that she is suffering from stress. Lack of sleep, the demands of being Fire Lady, they all might have contributed to her condition."

Zuko pressed her hand against his cheek, "I'm so sorry. You should have told me it was too much." Silence was the only reply. "Why doesn't she say anything?"

"She hasn't said a word since her collapse your highness." the physician noted, "It is possible she is suffering from depression, or else simply lacks the will to communicate. Other than that, however, she is in fine health." After a time the portly man bustled away, promising to return in the morning with a tonic that might help. The ladies in waiting left next, some still quite hysterical.

Zuko sat on the bed, cradling Satu in his arms. Occasionally a tear would leak from the corner of her eye, tracing its way across her pale skin, but that was it. She did not move; she did not speak. So instead he talked, telling her what happy stories of his childhood he still remembered, and begging her to come back to him.

He was not sure when it was that he drifted off to sleep, Satu still cradled against him.

.0.

Satu did not sleep. She did not speak. She did not move. The world had collapsed in on itself, and she had been left alone and in the dark. Occasionally she would cry pouring out her silent lamentations for all that might have been. And sometimes, though not a sound escaped her mouth, she could imagine that she heard herself screaming.

_What have I done? What did I do to deserve this?_ But there were no answers. Life was unfair, it was cruel. She could feel the warmth of Zuko's skin against her own, burning like fire. He could not know. He would not know. She had paid the physician for his silence. Apart from him only she and Naya knew the truth. It was shameful; her mother had often told her that as a child. It was something to be kept secret, never to be told. Satu knew that this would weight down on her, the first of many secrets she was sure she would take with her to the grave.

In the darkness the tears fell. Despite Zuko's presence, despite her own tormented mind, she had never been more alone.

**I assume most of you know exactly what's going on. If not, congrats you are probably just as confused as poor Zuko is! Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Hope you all enjoyed it :) Sorry I had to kill the happiness, but what is a story without conflict? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah finally a new chapter. I'm sure you are all wondering how Satu and Zuko are doing after the events of the previous chapter. Well I hope this does not disappoint. Azula will make her second (but certainly not last) reappearance in this chapter. I'll say no more.**

Chapter 13:

The weeks that followed were horrible. Zuko's life took on routine of miserable monotony, as one day blended with another. Every morning he would wake in the darkness, dress, then creep down the palaces many halls until he arrived at the room which and once belonged to his sister and now belonged to his wife. He would sit with Satu until the sun began to peek over the horizon, and then take his leave. After a day full of meetings he would bring Satu food from the kitchens. There were servants to do this of course, but Zuko wanted to take care of her in whatever small way he could. He would stay there going over the day's work and reviewing dispatches until late at night. Satu would sit next to him, he wide eyes fixed on the gathering darkness outside, seeing he knew not what.

Zuko had been very surprised the first day that fire nation citizens had come and laid flowers before the gate in her honor. Up until that point Satu's mysterious illness had been kept more or less quiet. Zuko had been touched at the people's loyalty to their Fire Lady, however, also angry that stories of her fate were now being traded around the market like a package of fire flakes.

That was, until one of Satu's servants explained quietly to him what surely must have happened, "You ask the physician and the nobles to be quiet but no one asks the servants your highness. By the second day almost all of us knew what was happening. That is too many people for silence."

He recognized her vaguely as one of the ladies maids who had been sobbing the first time he had visited Satu, "You're the one who was with her when she collapsed aren't you?"

She bowed her head, "Yes your highness."

"So it is really as the physician said? Is this just from stress?" He wondered this often, how she could be so affected by her position as Fire Lady. He had questioned the physician often, but the old man insisted that physically she was in fine health and that the only explanation for her symptoms was depression brought on by stress.

The servant nodded but avoided his gaze. "The Fire Lady is delicate you highness. Her majesty was raised in great seclusions. How could she be prepared for court life?"

Days later he wondered if perhaps she was not telling him everything; there had been something almost insincere about the statement. However, he did not get the chance to question her again.

.0.

Silence. It was so quiet, so peaceful. The air smelled faintly of flowers, and the crisp sheets were warm from the afternoon sunlight. The air itself seemed almost alive. Laying there she could almost forget. Maybe if she lay there long enough she _would_ forget. She could feel him warm against her, his heart beat. He was whispering to her, telling stories, she thought, though the actual words escaped her. She just listed to the gentle hum of his voice, the way his chest vibrated when he spoke.

Satu opened her eyes. Sunlight filtered through one high window, spilling across the white sheets. From the intensity of the light she thought it might be late morning. The room was empty, Zuko was not there. She wondered how long it had been since he left. Lying there day after day Satu had lost her conception of time. It seemed to slip past her in alarming bursts. Sometimes minutes dragged on for hours, other times days were a matter of seconds. Not that it mattered; she had nowhere to be. Even if she had tried to leave no one would let her. Thought the room appeared empty she was sure that someone was watching, she was always watched.

Satu cast her eyes lazily around the room, not searching for anything in particular. Her gaze alighted on the small painting of the child Azula, still resting on the dresser. She had forgotten about it since the last time she had been in this room. The princesses eyes were so bright so innocent. Vaguely something Zuko had once told her came floating back, something about his sister. He had called her insane, not a nice term, but when he said it she could hear the sadness in his voice. She was in an asylum now, on an island not far away. So he hadn't killed her, merciful she supposed, but was it really mercy to have to live with yourself for the rest of your life?

Slowly an idea began to take shape in her hazy mind. Reaching out with one hand she snapped her fingers. One of the side doors flew open and Naya bowed respectfully. On the table next to the bed were several plank pages of paper as well as a brush and ink. Slowly, as though her hands might suddenly choose to betray her, Satu reached for them and began to write her instructions.

.0.

The hall was well light by many glowing torches, as well as the sunlight that managed to break through the few small windows. The air smelled of cleaning supplies, and medicine, all together to clean. _This is no place to live_. Satu thought to herself as the guards brought her the bolted door. She did not think it mattered what they called it, a prison like this was no place for people.

With one small hand she adjusted the hood that hid her face from view. The guards of course knew who she was but average citizens need not know. Besides Zuko would no doubt be angry to know she had come here.

Naya shifted uneasily nearby. Satu had brought her, who else would speak for her now her voice had abandoned her? The old painting was still clasped tight in her hand. Naya had tried to take it when she realized what her mistress wanted. No doubt she feared the picture of the little princess would remind Satu of what she had lost.

"Fire Lady," One of the guards bowed respectfully as the door was unbolted, "If you permit it we would like to accompany you. The patient can still be dangerous."

But Satu shook her head sharply. No doubt the guard would have insisted but she did not give him the chance, instead sweeping into the room. Gone were the days when she would allow herself to be handled.

The room itself was dark and empty except for a small bed. On the floor near the far wall sat a woman. As Satu stepped forward she straitened looking at her with narrowed gold eyes.

The princess Azula smiled, "I wondered when _you_ would be visiting me, _Fire Lady _Satu." Her voice was twisted, bitter. "Of course, we've been expecting you for longer than she expected."

Satu inspected the face of the once princess. She was not the same person as the little girl in the picture, not even the inspirational princess who had once their people. Her dark hair was in disarray, her eyes maddened, and her mouth curved upwards in a mocking.

"So tell me, how is dear Zuzu?" The princess inspected her nails.

_He is fine_. Of course no words came out, and Azula's smile widened.

"I had forgotten you no longer spoke, I'm surprised to even see you walking around. I heard you were bed ridden after your little…accident." Her eyes glittered maliciously on the last word.

Satu's eyes widened, and as though she was reading her mind Azula answered, "Yes. I know what you must be wondering. How do I know things that only a chosen few, paid for their silence know? No doubt you think that you have covered your trail effectively. I must admit you did well, but not well enough."

_What?_

"You see despite what my _dear_ brother seems to believe, there are still those who wish see the old power returned to the throne. Some even close to the throne."

Satu inhaled sharply. _My family?!_

"But you knew already didn't you? Them, a few others that I won't name, they all keep me informed. Besides whenever _she _visits she always tells me thing."

_Who is she?_ Satu wondered. She remembered Zuko once saying that Azula saw things, people that weren't there.

"I was at your wedding, did you know?"

_What?_

"Zuzu invited me. Of course I was well hidden away from public eyes. Still I could help noticing how much you look like her, even more so now." Azula lazily brushed a strand of hair from her face, "You dress like her, wear your hair like her, and even your face reminds me a little bit of her. But you're not like her are you? You are nothing like any of them, you never were "

_What do you mean Princess? _

"You're one of us aren't you? You're like me."

_I am not like you._

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You don't believe me? Just look at how you were raised. You were a just tool; you were supposed to raise others to power. True you were a peasant but now you are on the highest tear of all. Peace ill becomes you Satu, you know as well as I."

Satu closed her eyes; the princess's voice was as unsettling as it was seductive. _But I cannot betray Zuko. _

"Would you really put your husband before the family that raised you?"

_How can you ask this of me? _

Azula smiled triumphantly at Satu's expression, "When you have fallen so far you can no longer see up, then I will see you again, sister."

.0.

Satu sat in her chambers. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the windows but it seemed cold and unfriendly.

Azulas words rang through her mind. _When you have fallen so far you can no longer see up. _

_I will not become that! I will not be like her!_

Suddenly as though her body had a mind of its own she stood in one fluid motion, "Where is Fire Lord Zuko, where is my husband?"

**By the way, just to clear something up. When Azula calls Satu her sister she is just comparing them, not actually saying they're related. Just though I should add that. **


End file.
